Oh! Calamity
by notevenkidding
Summary: All Time Low fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan-fiction ever.  
I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy it so I eventually continue.**

* * *

_I opened the door with a big smile on my face, this was the day. Our 1 year anniversary. **** is having a party. I was meant to be here earlier to help set up but I got caught up with dad sorting out things for the my new school, at least I'm still here before the party actually starts._

"****_, I'm here" I yelled with no answer… _

_I saw ******* as he walked up to me smiling._

"Hey _Taia" ******* said with a smirk on his face.  
_

_"Oh, *******, do you know where **** is?" I asked._

_He nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs. He was holding on tighter than usual like if I wanted to go somewhere I couldn't._

_Whilst we were walking up the stairs I heard quiet moans and looked straight to *******, he smirked at me and opened the door. Feeling a hard push I fell to the floor with the sound of the door locking._

_After a few moments I managed to pull myself up off the ground and looked at the bed as my jaw dropped._

* * *

*SLAM*

"Taia, get your lazy ass up."

I took my time to finally answer whilst rubbing my eyes and letting out small groans.

"It's like 6am Dad" I complained.

"You'll need all the time you get, you don't want to be late for your first day or I'm taking back that new guitar" Dad threatened.

I sat up and felt like I was drenched in sweat from my nightmare, or flashback as people might say.

I threw the covers off and slightly cringing when the cold air hit my body. It's been a year and I still have the same dream every night and waking up to the horror of what happens next. I walked down the hall to the bathroom to have a shower considering I smelt and I want to make a really good first impression. I'm not having here what happened there. Whilst I waited for the shower to heat up and stood in front of the mirror, all the cuts still remained. I jumped in the shower and just stood there doing what the majority of teenagers do. Think.

What would have happened if was at the party earlier?  
What's going to happen on the first day of my new school?  
Why did we have to move to Baltimore?  
Does he go to St. Peter's?

The questions filling my head just gave me a headache. Today is going to be a long day. I finished my shower and grabbed my school uniform. The colors of the uniform were Black, Purple and Silver. They were pretty decent together unlike my old uniform which was Blue and yellow. I put on my Black and Purple plaid skirt, a black shirt and silver knitted over shirt.

I'm now apparently attending some really strict school called St. Peter's and no, it's not Christian or Catholic. Although they're very strict on the uniform you get the freedom to pick your own shoes and when I found that out, I thanked someone or something, or maybe it was just the sky.

I went back to my room and opened my closet. I grabbed my custom Blink 182 converses putting them on over my knee-high socks. I walked over to the mirror and pulled out my hair straightener. While that was heating up I put some make-up on. I always put on a light foundation and smoky black eye shadow that complimented my lime green eyes. I then straightened my hair and making sure my bangs were in a perfectly swayed position before hair-spraying it into place.

I picked up my phone to check the time it's 8:10am. SHIT. I grabbed my Nightmare before Christmas bag and guitar and ran downstairs.

"See you after school daddy" I yelled from the lounge.

"Drive safe" He replied.

I ran out to the car and placed my bag and guitar in the back seat while rushing to the front to put the directions towards the school in my GPS. Yes... GPS. My dad is a banker so we have a lot of money but we aren't like snobs or anything.

I finally got the directions towards the school I looked behind me and started to pull out of the drive-way before out of nowhere some guy with Black hair with blonde streaks, it kind of looked like a skunk walks behind. I slammed the brakes and ran out towards him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked him reassuringly.

He smiled "I'm fine" he paused for a few moments "My names Jack."

"My names Taia" I said holding out my hand as he shook it. "I can't help but notice you go to St. Peter's... Would you like a ride?"

He smiled and walked over to the passenger seat putting his bag next to mine in the back and called someone. That managed to let the awkward silence disappear but it was still really awkward.

"Hey man"... "Yeah I'm getting a lift to school"... "I'll be there soon meet at the doors."

He laughed and ended the call.

"So, I saw the guitar in the back. Do you play?" he asked.

"Yeah, I obviously play guitar and I sing a little" I smiled "What about you?"

His smile started to disappear and looked out the window beside him.

"I play guitar in a small band" he replied.

The rest of the way to school was silent until we parked. I grabbed my guitar and bag from the back and Jack grabbed his. I locked the car behind me as we both walked towards the front doors.

"Is this your first day here at St. Peter's? I've never seen you around."

I turned to him with an awkward blush.

"Yeah" I faked a smile.

"I'll take you to the office if you like, I just have to pick up my friend over there" He smiled and ran towards the door leaving me to walk there alone. I watched my feet as I walked up the steps to where Jack had gone before looking up Jack spoke.

"Taia, this is Alex" Jack smiled

Oh god. No. This can't happen. I put on a fake smile and walked towards Alex.

"Hello Alex" I said putting my hand out to shake his.

"Hey cupcake, I'm more of a hug person" He said smirking knowing that I hated this situation. He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"You should know that" I could tell he was smirking before he even stepped back.

"Jack, I think I'll be okay to walk to the office by myself, It was really nice meeting you"

He nodded as I walked into the school. I couldn't help but notice he's confused by what just happened.

I walked as fast as I could away in the the sea of people, I don't know where I'm going or where the office is, but there was no way I was going to stand there with the person who ruined my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"You must be Octavia" The lady behind the desk glared

"Yes, Good morning" I said with a small smile hiding from all of my other emotions

"This is your timetable, locker key, diary and your text books" still glaring she passed everything over the desk "You have private guitar lessons every Tuesday and on Mondays and Thursdays another two members will be with you" She said as she past me some forms to fill out about the funds and boring shit.

I walked out of the office to an empty hallway, everyone's already in class I'm guessing. I looked at my new locker key 417. The hallways are so long and the buildings like a maze. After about 10 minutes of walking around the place I finally found a flight of stairs with a sign saying 'lockers 250- 420'.

"413, 414, 415, 416, 417" I stopped and leaned against the locker to catch my breath. I put the key in and unlocked the tall metal door, lucky I have a big enough locker to fit my guitar in.

Before placing all my books in my locker I opened my diary to where my timetable was carefully slipped in to the plastic pocket in the front and pulled it out. I have…advanced maths… not too bad.

I carefully slipped my timetable back in my diary before dropping it from jumping from the sound of a classroom door slam.

"Well fuck you and your stupid x equals 62 point 5-1-4 bitch, I need the fucking toilet" I heard a familiar voice yell before obviously running. I tried to avoid looking just in case it was Alex… I picked up my diary before all of my things were pushed into my locker in a mess, it slammed in my face and my key right in my face so I went cross-eyed.

"Haha, So you managed to get to the office safely"

In my mind a jumped with joy, It was only Jack. I punched him in the arm playfully

"You can't just mess up my locker like that!" I laughed

He just smiled a crazy grin, grabbed my arm and started running, I obviously have no choice but to follow him, and he has my guitar.

Wait! Why does he have that, where are we going?!

"Jack! Where are we going?!"

He stopped for a second; I hadn't even noticed we had run into a little forest out the back of the school.

"Right here" he smiled and pulled out my guitar from his case, and my book… oh, please don't read that.

"Sing me this one" he demanded

"It's not even finished Jack"

He gave me a small glare before starting to flip the pages; I can't let him see the back of the book so I grabbed it off him as fast as I could.

"Fine" I snarled

_My ship went down, in a sea of sound,  
When I woke alone, I had everything,  
A handful of moments, I wish I could change,  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade,  
In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane,  
A handful of moments, I wish I could change,  
But I was carried away,  
Give me therapy,  
I'm a walking travesty,  
But I'm smiling at everything,  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
You can keep all your misery_

I stopped and everything was just in silence, Jack just staring at me, I started packing up my things before he grabbed my hand

"Taia, if these are you feelings, I'm here to help you" He was being completely serious

I just looked at him before he kissed me, but right before I could process the situation, Jack let go and stood up and spoke to someone that gladly wasn't who I thought it was

"Zack, Rian, this is Taia, she's amazing at guitar and has a great voice"

I smiled at them before going back to packing up my things.

I picked up my guitar case and turned around to see Alex and Rian was standing looking as shocked as I was where Jack and I assume Zack was.

"It was nice to meet you Ryan and Zack, and Jack, I can't skip classes.. Especially not for this, Bye" I held my book with the back of it against my chest and guitar in hand, and only Alex knew why.

"Taia, hang out with our group today" Jack smiled

"I can't" I didn't make any contact with anyone

"Yeah, just fucking go" Alex mumbled to himself, but I learnt how to understand most of it already

I looked up at Alex before leaving the small forestry area; he wasn't looking at me with his normal smirking, cheeky self that he was this morning.

I left the scene quickly after and ran to my locker, thank god the hallways are empty, because all I could do right now was cry, like a fucking stupid baby.

I heard someone was coming so I quickly stood up, opened my locker and wiped away my tears before I was once again pulled away from it, this time by Rian. He pulled me into a tight comforting embrace.

"Shh, It's okay, put your guitar away and come with me, we can talk about this"

I nodded and put my guitar case away before my book was handed to me, with the back facing up, I placed it back down into my locker and closed it before turning to Rian, who once again pulled into a tight embrace, stroking my back as I just cried into his shoulder before the bell went.

I have my guitar lessons now, let's hope these two people aren't anyone I don't want to see.  
I once again open my locker and pull my guitar out and start heading towards where the music room is on my mini map that comes inside the diary.

I guess I was early because not even the teacher was there but the door was open. I let myself inside and pulled out my guitar case and started strumming a tune a had made up the night before. As soon as I opened my eyes there was a 4 person circle, Me, The teacher, Jack and Alex, but they were all just staring at me in utter shock.

The teacher clapped with enthusiasm followed by the two boys glaring at each other from across the circle thing.

"You must be Octavia, welcome, You can call me Austin, do you know these two boys?" the teacher smiled

"Yeah, I've met them both" I hid how awkward I was feeling with a small smile

Why, This is my first day of school, I honestly didn't want anything like this to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by fast. I didn't see Rian so I'm guessing he's going to talk to me about it tomorrow.

I drove into the driveway to see another car next to dads. I walked up to the front door and opened it to see my somewhat cheerful dad greet me inside.

"Darling, go put on something nice, then come out the back, I have some old friends over that are dying to see you again" he grinned

I just sighed as I walked upstairs into my room, when my dad says put on something nice, he wants me to wear a nice dress with heels and wear like over the top jewellery to mostly just show off our wealth.

I opened my wardrobe doors and walked over to the small rack of dresses, I picked out a strapless crimson red one, which was tight until the waist and then flows down to the length between my knees and yeah, followed by some black swayed wedge boots. I put on three plain silver bangles and a silver necklace with a key.

I re-straightened my hair and fixed up my make-up nicely before going downstairs. I almost made it to the door before dad yelled out

"Octavia, can you go get our guest and his friends show them a tour of the house before bringing them outside"

I walked towards the door before the doorbell started ringing like a child was just standing there wanting to hear it, I quickly opened and noticed why it was ringing so many times, there they were, Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack, all in black jeans, shirts and jumpers.

"Welcome to my home, I have to give you a tour unless none of you want one we can go straight out the back" I looked at them all bluntly.

"I can tell you're slightly uncomfortable, I don't want the tour" Rian smiled, while Zack and Jack agreed.

"I would like a tour" Alex smirked

I sighed before getting out of their way to let them in.

"This is the lounge room" I started off before going all around the house and stopping at my bedroom door.

"There is the tour of my house Alex now, let's go outside" I snarled

I went to walk back downstairs but he wasn't moving..

"You missed a room, what's that one behind you?" Alex still smirking

I knew he wouldn't leave without seeing my room so I opened the door

"This is my room Mr Gaskarth, now I believe the tour is over" I sighed

"Haha, awwh, teddy bear embarrassed of her new room upgrade, it's a big change from when I last saw it" Alex looked at me with an even bigger smirk

I just looked away from him and waited til he left so we could go back downstairs, which didn't take very long.

I walked outside followed by the four boys to see the Gaskarths, and now I know how this night will end, they'll start drinking and won't be able to go home, so Alex will have to stay over.

We all sat down at a large outdoor table just having conversations about how life has been since I went back to Australia before coming back to live with my dad... of course I lied and told them everything was fine and that I missed this place.

"May I be excused, I need to a drink of water" Rian said calmly

"Taia, would you please go inside with Rian and get him a drink" Dad instructed

Of course I have to go inside with him. I walked in and he followed behind, and I started getting him a drink. There's a window overlooking the garden so everyone can see what is happening so we can't talk so the others can read our lips and I can't show any sign of anger.

"Taia, I would like to have our little chat now, I think it would be better to get it out of your system, it's okay, I already know his side of the story and after seeing the back of your book I knew It was you" Rian said from the other side of the kitchen as I passed him a glass of water

"If you know his side why do you need to know mine" I said bluntly whilst sitting on the bench staring down at my feet.

"This is something you both need to get over, It's not actually what it looks like, and Jack kissing you, Zack and Jack are now starting to detect things because if you hadn't noticed Jack has covered his face with make-up because Alex bashed him up after you left" Rian crossed his arms

I grabbed my phone from the bench and went towards the door

"Put your glass in the sink, this conversation is over" I said and I walked back out towards the table everyone was sitting at waiting to start their dinner.

No, Rians wrong, once a cheater always a cheater, and you can't make up excuses to why you cheat, that's fucking ridiculous.

"Octavia, how is your guitar and singing going?" Alex's mum asked

"It's going good, I've written a few more songs and I'm organizing restaurants and pubs to play at for the next few weeks, so I'm pretty busy with it all" I responded, Alex's mum was always interested in my music, unlike anybody else was, she would come to every one of my shows she could, and I love her for that

"Awh, darling, make you sure you text me where they are okay, I wouldn't miss it for the world" She smiled

"Yes, Me and Angie where talking" my dad paused "She has this thing at work in a few weeks' time, and she needs to find someone to play just one song at least and we already organized for you and Alex to write a song together" when my dad finished, I spit my drink out all over Alex, cause he was on the other side of the table from me and ran inside.

I should have just moved in with a friend or something, I knew being here would be way too much for me… me and Alex, write a song together?

My dad slammed the door open and walked right up to me like he used to

"Octavia, go out there and apologise, you have tonight and tomorrow to start on the song, you have the day off and so does Alex, he is staying here tonight with his parents" dad screamed, but not loud enough for people to hear. This isn't even fair.

I walked back out to the table as the other three guys got up and said goodbye because they had to go home.

"Sorry Alex for spitting my drink in your face, I'll be happy to work on a song for your mother with you" I glared and smiled sarcastically

"That's okay" Alex stood up, "Please excuse me while I go have a shower and get ready for bed, Taia, would you mind showing me where the towels have been placed"

I got up and walked upstairs with him following behind, into the bathroom, I grabbed him two towels and placed a bathmat on the ground before turning around to see Alex in just his boxers, and fuck did he look good. I mean I don't want to see that, no.

"Enjoy your shower" I said and slammed the door behind me.


End file.
